


Разговор

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: UST, AUРазмещение:только после деанона
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Kudos: 8





	Разговор

**Author's Note:**

> UST, AU
> 
>  **Размещение:** только после деанона

Некоторые вещи очень странно понимать. Впрочем, у Дины вообще все плохо с социализацией, даже после того, как она стала Джейн. Пожалуй, впервые ей стало по-настоящему страшно. Когда боролись с демогоргоном, когда закрывала врата, не было, а сейчас едва колени не подкашиваются.

Наверное, это потому, что у людей все слишком сложно, куда сложнее, чем ей бы того хотелось. И советы Хоппера вроде: «возьми и скажи» нисколько не помогают.

Ему легко говорить.

Но и оттягивать дальше она просто не может.

Макс реагирует на предложение поговорить спокойно, но можно ли считать это хорошим знаком.  
Они договариваются встретиться в кафе возле кинотеатра, и все утро Дина чувствовала себя как на иголках. На самом деле, этот разговор должен был многое решить.

Она успела заказать себе молочный коктейль, когда двери открылись, и на пороге возникла Макс. Увидела ее и, на мгновение затормозив, направилась к столику.

— Привет, — она старалась казаться непринужденной, как и Дина, но в движениях и взгляде также угадывалось напряжение. — О чем ты хотела поговорить?

— Привет, — Дина кивнула ей на стол напротив и глубоко вздохнула, как перед прыжком в холодную воду. Наедине с собой сказать это было куда проще.

— Давай я тебе помогу? — предложила Макс, подождав немного. — Ты, наверное, хотела сказать, что тебе очень нравится Майк, и ты не хочешь, чтобы я с ним встречалась? Так вот, спешу тебя успокоить — мне Майк не нравится, — она хмыкнула, рассматривая лицо Дины. — Вернее нравится, но как друг, без романтического интереса. Так что ничто не мешает тебе признаться ему.

— А если я хочу признаться кому-то другому? — спросила Дина, и Макс удивленно замолчала.

— То есть это не Майк? А кто? Лукас?

— Мы будем перечислять всех наших друзей парней? — не удержалась Дина.

— Но это же не Билли? — на лице Макс проступило беспокойство.

— Мне бы и в голову не пришло отбивать его у Стива, — Дина была абсолютно серьезна, но Макс почему-то рассмеялась. — А представляешь, они думают, что это тайна… — Правда, тут же замолчала. — Так кого ты имела в виду?

— Тебя, — наверное, дело было в приподнятом настроении, потому что иначе бы Дина точно не решилась признаться вот так просто.

— Прости?

— Я имела в виду тебя, — выдавила Дина. — Сперва я думала, что ревную Майка к тебе, потому, что он был моим первым другом и потому, что он нравился мне, как человек, но потом… Его я не хочу поцеловать, а тебя…

— А меня? — Макс нагнулась вперёд и понизила голос. — Хочешь?

Фраза звучала, в общем-то, безобидно, но Дине почему-то стало жарко.

— Да, — она облизнула пересохшие губы, — но я пойму, если ты…

Макс протянула руку и прижала пальцы к ее рту, мешая говорить. Вздрогнула, когда язык Дины задел подушечки ее пальцев.

— Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты не говорила всякую чушь, а просто меня поцеловала.  
Дина кивнула и потянулась к ней. Хоппер, как всегда, оказался прав.


End file.
